Akatsuki's own personal Cupid
by TopHatViolet
Summary: Tobi takes it opon himself to celebrate Valentines day,becoming the Cupid that brings everone togather,but can he get though to Deidara also.mainly DeiTobi other pairings also.
1. Tobi's idea

Akatsuki's own personal Cupid.

It was as normal as any other day in the Akatsuki Hideout. Well as normal as any day there could be and coincidentally it was also Valentines day. The Holiday most people forget when there in an evil organization. Well most people that is to say except Tobi. You see Tobi isn't like other people and he did remember that it was Valentines day. In remembering he decided to celebrate it. At first he wondered if all his friends had forgotten that it was the holiday of love, but then he thought."ah no how could anyone forget this wonderful holiday. No I bet there all just too shy to show there feelings" He smiled to himself, he'd have to find away to change that, but first he needed to decorate.

He had his chance that afternoon when most everyone was out, or occupied. He snuck around hanging ribbon of pink and paper hearts of red, all the while dropping glitter on everything within his reach. Finally Tobi stopped and looked around at his work. Hm something was still missing to make this more valentines like. He thought for a moment and the idea came. Music, what was decorations without Music.

He sat up a stereo system(don't ask where he got it from) and set it to "all day and might love songs" station. He stood back again and smiled under his swirly mask. He had gone good. Yup Tobi was a good boy indeed.

He turned around just in time to see Itachi and Kisame coming back from one of there missions. He smiled goofily though no one could see it. Kisame was the first to walk in and the shark like man blinked "Hey Itachi-san did we come back to the wrong place, this doesn't look like the hideout" "What are you talking about Kisame?" came the reply as the Uchiha walked in behind him. He didn't wait for a reply when he saw the bright colors that now draped the room. He spotted Tobi and imidiatly knew it was his doing. "You did this...why?" he simply said glaring at the masked boy. Tobi laughed alittle and said "Its Valentines day, we should celebrate, we should" Itachi shook his head disapprovingly and walked off not saying a word. Kisame watched his partner leave before turning to Tobi. He looked down at him and sighed "Take these decorations down before someone decorated the hideout in your blood" then he too walked off.

Tobi was left alone in the room again and even though he had just been threatened he didn't make any move to remove his holiday cheer. He simply shrugged it off, besides he had been threatened many times before, by Deidara-senpai.

He blinked "Deidara-senpai, that's it I should go bring some holiday cheer to him too"

If he remembered Correctly Deidara had locked himself in his room and asked to be left alone. Now we all know in Tobi's mind the words "be left alone" actually mean "Come on in, there nothing more I want then Company." and so Tobi walked down the hall to the blondes room, and walked into not bothering to knock or unlock the door(o.0). "Deidara-senpai, are you in here?" he asked while looking straight at the explosionist. "I'm right here you idiot, yeah" came the answer. Tobi smiled and pretended to just now notice him."Deidara-sempai, Its Valentines day, won't you come out and have fun with us?" he asked. Deidara looked at him suspiciously "US? You mean just you right, un?" Tobi nodded "Then no" Deidara said bluntly turning his back to the masked annoyance and ignoring him.Tobi frowned under his mask but did as he was told. If he couldn't get Deidara into the spirt of the holiday then he would regroup and come back later with a plan. He smirked and he might we well help Itachi cheer up while he was at it. "Hm lets see I'll need more glitter, some red cloth and some arrows" he grinned excitedly and went off.

Hey peoples blah I started writing this back when It actully was val's day on well. Sorry if the chater seems short but I didn't put anymore becuase I didn't know what other pairing I should put in yet.So far its Deitobi and ItachiKisame, I was going to have ZetsuLeader and HidanKakuzu but then again I didn't know if anyone would like that so please review and tell me what Akatsuki pairing you want to be in upcoming chapter.PLEASE.

-Xelise.


	2. Red Clou, wait hearts?

Hey people's I'm back ,did ya miss me? probably not. lol I'm a horrible Writer too lazy, more lazy then...well a lot of people.

But enough about my laziness and lack of motivation you don't want to hear about that do you.,on to the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Akatsuki any of its members or Cupid for that matter.

After a quick run to the (not so) Local hobby store Tobi was back and in his room with a needle and thread sewing his masterpiece.

At the main room of the hideout, Kisame was trying to sit on the couch without getting glitter on himself. Nothing was much worse or humiliating then a Shark wearing glitter. He flecked a piece off his cloak and looked around. Only the love songs still playing in the background made any noise. IT was too quiet, where had Tobi gotten off to? He frowned, this was not good, where was Tobi, what was he doing, and was it in any way dangerous to his health? He decided to go looking before the Akatsuki noob got himself into more trouble.

Kisame stood and turned towards the Kitchen, no Tobi there, but rather Itachi. "Itachi-san?" He asked,"Have you seen Tobi?" The Uchiha looked up from his cup of Coffee. _Why is he looking for Tobi_ he wondered but only answered with a simple "No" before going back to staring at his Cup like it had done some great offence to him. Kisame still held a frown, not only did he still not know where the brat had gone, but now Itachi seemed to be mad at him. He walked away.

Itachi glanced up when he knew his subordinate had gone. He narrowed his eyes and a flash of the Sharingan was visible. He mentally noted to later find Tobi himself and find out just why Kisame seemed so eager to find him.

Meanwhile Tobi had finished his little project and was about to come out of his room and present it to his friends. He peeked out of his room and looked around, no one, "good ,I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise." he muttered to himself and stepped out. He snuck down the hall and made a dash for Deidara-sempai's room.

Inside Deidara wasn't being his usual self. No his usual self would be out creating beautiful art and laughing at those who where "blown away" by it, but now he chose to be a hermit and enjoy his art all to himself making small explosions that scorched the walls of his room. He sighed ,Lately, he had to admit, he actually missed what life used to be like. Having fun and being the Smug little trickster he usually was, but after sasori died too many things had changed. He had been assigned a new partner, an annoying one at that. He had to be the responsible one now and he didn't like that. He liked being goofy and messing around only stopping when sasori had strongly told him to focus.

A clay spider crawled towards the door and latched itself onto it. Someone was coming, he'd give them a scare and make them leave. Just as he expected the door opened, It was Tobi again. He was about to make the spider explode when he stopped suddenly speechless at the boys appearance. "Tobi, what are you wearing, un?" He shouted staring at the boy like he was a donkey in a horse Parade. Tobi had altered his akatsuki outfit so that it now was printed with red hearts Instead of red clouds. A set of red wings where also visible on the back. He was carrying a Bow with small suction cup arrows to go along with it. Tobi laughed and simply said, "I am Cupid and I've come to hit you with my Arrows of Love." Deidara's eye twitched and Tobi laughed again while pulling an arrow out and aiming it at the Blonde. "Don't do it, un." Deidara warned. Tobi smiled. "I said don't do it!" he said again. Tobi let the arrow fly and it stuck to Deidara's forehead..Said Akatsuki member promptly made the spider on the door explode and when the Smoke cleared Tobi was gone, along with a piece of the wall. He frowned, he knew Tobi had gotten away, Oh well at least he wouldn't be back for awhile, he hoped.

He pulled the arrow off his head and stared at it coldly. He threw it at the trash can and missed. The play arrow fell to the side and layed their in the floor like a sad reminder. He turned his back on it and went back to creating his art.

Hey guys ,yeah i know its short but it looked alot logner on paper and also I don't have many Ideas at the moment. Please Review Its the only thing that gets me off my Lazy Arse to actully type these things.XDso lazy and who Hope you like and Hope to have the next one out..(remotely) soon.

Xelise.


End file.
